A Little Bit Of Fun
by Deamon's Eyes
Summary: Harry didn't know how he got to be in the past sitting next to a teenage Tom Riddle but damn it if he wasn't going to get revenge, no matter how petty.


Tom Riddle really is a genius, thought Harry as Dumbledore demonstrated how to transfigure different materials into varying masses whilst also changing the form. Usually when people tried this transfiguration the new shape would automatically warp to compensate for the lighter density. Too bad Hermione wasn't here. That would put the egotistical twat in his place. Harry guessed he would have to make do. Said heir of Slytherin sits there beside him, a transfigured swarm of glass bees in front of him and looking smug.

Harry wanted to kick him.

Harry changes his brick into a replica of a wooden grim growling at a werewolf in a forest of cotton-candy under a chalk moon. A girl sitting on the other side of the isle leans over and compliments him with a smile. Harry grins back, giving the Hufflepuff a polite compliment back on her wooden cat. Seems Riddle is curious because he turns to see Harry's work. Harry gives him an innocent look, but there is challenge in his eyes.

Riddle tilts his head and turns away to his bee's. Harry turns away, pouting and thinking that maybe he didn't want to play but then he heard a few 'ahh's and he saw a large gorgon made of snake skin and clay sitting in front of Riddle. Harry bounces slightly and mutters the spell for a plastic griffin, shaping it with his magic to have it rearing up, claws outstretched. Riddle narrows his eyes and Harry smirks, leans closer and whispers "You can do better than that."

And they were off.

The whole class had gone silent by the time Harry got annoyed. Tom Riddle was good, no mistaking that, but Harry was going to win this. Harry jabs his wand angrily and sends the model solar system Riddle had made out of what looked like pink diamonds, along with his own clay mother dragon breathing fire and protecting her eggs into the wall. Riddle, along with most of the class, flinch as the sculptures break, and turning towards it automatically. The shards swarm and rise up in the shape of paper aeroplanes, dive bombing Riddle in a great show of combined charms.

By the time Riddle cuts them part and turns back to Harry it had been only a few seconds but in that time frame Harry had hopped up from where he was still sitting in his chair and transfigured the table into a floor to ceiling pillar with details of everyone in the class lazing about in the sun or running around, the fake people all turn towards Riddle when he glares at it and stick out their tongues. Harry just leans cockily against the pillar smirking at Riddle's irritated look.

Riddle stands and twists his wand, jabbing it at the pole. The stools they were sitting on shake out their legs for show and sprint at the pillar, jumping at the last second and the whole thing shatters on impact. Harry dives to the side and the Professor puts up a shield, but the pieces pause and pull together again in mid-air. Tom melts down the pole and converts it into a river of lava along the ground. Harry scrambles up backing away from where he had thrown himself down to avoid the shrapnel. It cools when Riddle hits the edges with augumenti. The end product looked like the river Styx, the lava rising up occasionally and looking like tormented souls.

It continued on in that vein, getting more and more elaborate, detailed, and very good if Dumbledore's grin and twinkling eyes was any indication. Harry incorporated charms, simple pranks from Fred and George, and other magic's like household charms and tricks that most parents use on their children to keep them entertained. Riddle, using charms like Harry, also had more obscure magic's in his works.

The Slytherin plays dirty, not that Harry had expected him to fight fair in the first place, flicking his wand at Harry when it was his 'turn' - because there was only one giant structure and neither would settle for anything smaller - and Harry is encased in a bubble of water. Harry glares, his legs curled up slightly automatically, he didn't bother with a bubble head charm. Just glared harder at Riddle, arms crossed, narrowed eyes and waiting to be acknowledged.

Tom turns to Harry, a smug look on his face and his mouth twitches into a smile at the sight Harry made. Harry finally mutters something, bubbles streaming out of his mouth, but still the ground rises up and cages Riddle while the water around him splashes on the ground then slides up to join the transfigured structure. Harry swishes his wand around, stalking around the once-table and melding it into a floating ball of what looked like dark blue water. If you squinted you could see fish and sharks as well as whales, even a few boats. Tom breaks out of his cage, banishing the thing at the wall and starts to make his own one but Harry casts a tiny shield that encompasses his wand and continues with his masterpiece adding land, clouds and soon buildings.

Riddle, pissed and not able to use magic because he was wary of what would happen with the shield, slides up to the hovering ball and shoves his hand through it, stealing Harry's wand and throwing it over his shoulder towards the door. Harry looks horrified and a strangled sound is released from his throat. Riddle immediately changes the structure again into what looks like a giant panther. Harry grabs his wand with a particularly annoyed expression and flicks it at Riddle, who goes tumbling to the wall and even though the shocked face he made caused Harry to snicker he manages to land on his feet so he was horizontal to the floor. Riddle had his gravity changed.

He mumbles to himself, calculations and options speeding through his mind and manages to rearrange himself back to normal just in time to destroy Harry's rather elaborate wooden-but-transparent creation of Hogwarts complete with first years coming in boats, other students and teachers in the great hall already and ghosts floating around. If anyone had looked closely they would have seen the irregularities; different teachers, students that might have been distantly related to the ones now and Dumbledore in the Headmaster's chair.

This continued, distracting each other with tricks, cages and Harry turning Riddle's hair rainbow coloured. Riddle grabbed another table from behind them to trap Harry in but that added to the competition by allowing both of them to spell the items instead of one at time.

The designs were amazing. Harry adding lights and sounds to his, Riddle adding emotions amazingly enough. Happiness, fear. At one point Harry just stood blinking incredulously at the small Forbidden forest Tom had made with the feeling of fear and panic emitting from it.

When the class finishes no one bothers to move, not wanting to miss a moment. Either way, it ends in just a few more minutes. Riddle with a huge adder, rearing up his head, hissing and spitting. While Harry's hydra screeched, baring three head's deadly sharp teeth.

Both creatures clashed together, teeth flashing, claws and teeth tearing each other apart and the two boys were left standing there and panting from so much use of such complicated magic. They stride purposefully towards each other Dumbledore raising his wand in preparation, to drag them both apart if necessary.

They stopped inches from each other, sneering and glaring. Harry's lips twitched and as one they roared with laughter, Riddle throwing his head back and Harry bending over, hands on knees just so he didn't fall over. When they both calmed down they congratulated each other.

"The thestrals you made were amazing." Harry conceded.

Riddle nods, "Your fireworks were good to."

"I can't believe you made a basilisk though." Harry mutters, glancing away. When it had popped up he nearly had a heart attack and second year flashed through his mind.

"You recognise it?" Riddle raises an eyebrow looking curious. "Most aren't taught about it as they are believed almost extinct."

"..."

"Heh, and you created a rooster, complete with crowing and everything." That smirk was pissing him off.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry smiles falsely, "Your inferi were creepy though." Yeah, that's right, you arse of a dark wizard.

"Your flaming werewolves were ripping them apart if I recall correctly."

"... Maybe you're just tired, seeing things."

"You changed my gravity, which was fascinating."

"You changed it back just as fast and then stuck me to the ceiling." Harry grumbled.

"I did, didn't I?" Riddle looked so smug, it was funny.

Harry laughs "Again in charms?"

"It's a date." Riddle purred.

* * *

The 'war' continued for around 3 weeks and then Dippet asked for Harry to come to his office. They had found a way back.

* * *

Tom woke up to find a note on his pillow. Kind of bemused that anyone would leave him a note - actually be able to reach his bed in the first place and get past the traps - he skimmed it and it said that Harry had fun but was leaving... What?

Tom rips the bed curtains open and sees all of Harry's things are gone, even the extra bed that had been fitted in. "Micky!" Tom calls for a house elf he discovered a while back as he put on proper clothes.

A house-elf appeared, as commanded. "What can-?"

"Where is the student Harry Evans? I think he left a picture of his family here and I wish to take it to him personally." Tom smiles sweetly.

It looked indecisive for a moment but it spoke up soon enough. "Sir Harry is in Master Dippet's office, Sir."

Tom reaches the gargoyle, snapping out the password; thankfully he was a Prefect and so didn't waste time guessing. He opens the door in time to see Harry vanish.

"Mr. Riddle, was there anything you wanted?" Dippet questioned.

"Yes, but don't worry, I have it all planned out." Tom smiled, not paying attention to the confused Headmaster. "I will get it back eventually."

* * *

A week after Harry had come back he found an emerald turtle sitting on the end of his bed when he woke up. The likeness to one of Tom's transfigured animals was just coincidental.

It had to be, because Dumbledore said everyone would forget. Right?


End file.
